Use of wireless devices within a controlled environment, such as a correctional facility or prison, has become increasingly prevalent. Within a controlled environment, wireless devices are used by its tenants but are controlled by the controlled environment. Therefore, wireless devices within the controlled environment include files owned by the tenants and files owned by the controlled environment. Moreover, wireless devices in the controlled environment are expanding to include wireless devices provided by the controlled environment as well as devices brought into the controlled environment by its tenants.
Accordingly, wireless devices in a controlled environment are becoming increasingly difficult to manage. The proliferation of both the number and types of wireless devices and the fractured ownership of files on the wireless devices stress the controlled environment's ability to control and track usage of all wireless devices and executed files within its walls. Prior art methods are currently not equipped to efficiently manage these devices and files which increases the possibility that the wireless devices can be compromised and improperly used.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.